


Turn to Meereen

by libra95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra95/pseuds/libra95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara and Theon moored their ship in a small town to rest after a hard roll. The two men fled from their native Iron Islands to go into an alliance with the new ruler of Meereen and power away from the crazy uncle. Yara did not know what does looks this new ruler looks like, therefore she couldn`t assume that something unusial can happen in her life......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acquaintance.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to critics and comments.

Yara and Theon moored their ship in a small town to rest after a hard roll. The two men fled from their native Iron Islands to go into an alliance with the new ruler of Meereen and power away from the crazy uncle. Yara did not know what does this new ruler looks like, therefore she couldn`t assume that something unusial can happen in her life.

The town where they were staying, was famous for debauchery and lust. For Yara it was a great place to relax, because she was famous for the weakness of the female and male sex. But Theon could only sympathize, mutilated brother only had to look as his sister gains strength before a long trip. Brothel, where young people were staying, was famous for the fact that the whores, entertaining visitors, dressed up in their famous rulers. Yara, unlike Teon, didnt`t know how real rulers look like, so she did not pay attention to this whole masquerade, she simply wanted to satisfy her needs. 

Theon sit alone at the table, sipping wine, while waiting for his sister, he saw that she drawn to the table a slender girl. "Look what I had found, a real treasure", - she said joyfully to his brother. Theon had nothing to do but look away and not notice how his sister luxuriating with this girl. Perhaps it was the first time when Theon saw Yara in such a good mood.

Suddenly, in a brothel it became very quiet, so quiet that you could hear the beating of someone's heart. All eyes were fixed on the silhouette at the entrance, which began to move around the room, and then stopped at a free table. No one could understand what is it, but people quickly bored to watch the silhouette, and they were about their usual business. Only Theon did not take his eyes off the strange figure. After a strange man threw off his cloak, apparently he did not want to know who is he, it immediately became clear that this was a young girl, with braided long white hair. She was not dressed like a girl, she wore a gray tunic, pants and absolutely warlike men's shoes. Theon could not understand what this girl did in such a dark, ill-smelling institution. So he was staring at an amazing girl, and did not notice how Yara has stopped entertaining with her "toy", and just drank wine. "What are you staring at, brother?" - roughly said Yara, but Theon could not tear himself away from the beautiful creation. Then Yara looked to the side herself, in which the brother stared. And then her eyes froze when she saw the blonde girl, it was clear that Yara can not ignore it and simply not afford not to have some fun with this doll. "You can do what you want, but I come to it" - exclaimed enthusiastically sister. "What, where are you?" - Theon caught himself too late, as she almost came up to the girl.

 

> "What is such creature doing here?" - asked Yara.  
>  "Excuse me, are you talking with me?" - It was clear that the girl was not from these place, because she was a very cultured and calm.  
>  "Yes, for what purpose did you come here?" - not appeased Greyjoy.  
>  "I want to have a rest from all, to be alone.", - said the stranger.

Obviously, the girl interested in talking with Yara. And for Yara it was something unusual, like an egg with a surprise inside, so she couldn`t wait to get the girl to know closer. "We'll push off in Meeryn sooner, I don`t want that our acquaintance would be quickly forgotten, there is a cozy room to stay alone, how do you look at it?".  A little thought, white-haired woman stood up from her chair and walked down with Yara through the hall in search of free rooms. A minute later, Theon did not see them.  



	2. Fatal appetence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narration is from Daenerys

I had no intimacy with anyone for a long time, excluding Daario, but he eventually bored me. I didn`t want to stay longer with him and hearing about how many people he cut and how many glasses of wine he poured into himself. I wanted to escape from my penthouse only, not to see his face, because he was drunk, he was beginning to dissolve their own hands. I came to the brothel after a drunk Daario broke into my room with a couple of dothraki. "Today we had a great day, we decided to finish it well, do you want join us?" - said Daario. In the beginning I did not really understand what he meant, but when I saw at the dothraki a long thick rope in his hands, I began to understand how they're going to have fun. Daario approached me swinging, grabbing both my hands and pulled them to the bed, where dothraki was waiting with a rope to tie me. I started to twitch, tried my best to prevent what they were going to do with me, for them it was fun, but for me it was a real insult by Daario. The resistance lasted for ten minutes, then I heard a loud screech, and then the sudden silence came. Before me I saw the Grey Worm, which has unleashed a rope to free my arms and legs. On the floor I saw barely alive Daario and his cronies.

"Are they dead?" - I asked in a trembling voice. "No, a little trick. After a couple of hours, they will wake up ", - respectfully said Grey Worm. It was impossible to describe in words how I was glad that I was released. I quickly took my cloak, without telling anyone, ran out of the palace. I do not need a guard, I wanted to be alone, to go anywhere. I walked for five hours, did not even notice how time flew, and realized that I was in a different city. I was sick at heart, that I wanted to get so drunk, so as not to come in mind in several days. On my way I saw an interesting institution, where I met Yara.

The room in which we went, was very small, but at the same time cozy. It did not have sufficient lighting to see each other, but still I was able to see the face of my partner, she was not much older than me, but her face was rough, like a mature man.  
"How do I apply to you?" - I think I should have asked it in the great hall. "Yara" - quickly and briefly cut off my partner.  "Why are you going to Meereen?" - I asked, trying to start a conversation. Yara quickly shwed by her face that it is not necessary to talk about  their plans with a person that she didn`t know well, she said quite simply: "It is necessary to resolve some things." In fact, I did not care why or where she was going, I just wanted to fill the silence. I felt that Yara was something special for me, so I quickly agreed to spend time with her. She seemed to me a person who can be trusted, but after that monstrous Daario, I never could trust anyone.  
"Are you okay, are you upset?" - It was clear that Yara bothered about me, but I did not want her to talk about anything.  
"Yes, everything is fine" - I tried to forget what happened a few hours ago.  
I sat in a chair, while Yara was taking off her heavy protective shields.

"Well, all I seem to be ready" - it was clear that Yara is already excited. I slowly got up from the chair, pulled back my long curls. Despite the fact that she seemed so rough and at any time can cause physical pain, to me she was very tender and treated me with respect, as if I am a person, meaning a lot for her. The room was very quiet, I looked in her expressive eyes, I do not know what I wanted to see in them. It might seem that Yara needs to take the first step, but it turned out quite the opposite. Apparently, I wanted to let out all that was in me, and I became closer to her face, getting closer and closer until my lips touched her lips with Yara. They were so soft and warm that it seemed it was like a drink of wine from my favorite goblet.

Yara was clearly surprised that such a quiet and modest girl, as I, took a step first, but she liked it, and after a moment, her lips began to play with mine, I felt her powerful arms wrapping around my waist . At first, I was a bit constrained, and even wondered whether I was doing the right thing, but I liked what I'm doing now. I have never kissed like that, even with Drogo, and even with Daario. It was different, something new, f it was difficult to break away, the feeling that you are holding something precious, and if you release it, you lose it forever. Perhaps strange comparison, but it is something that happened to me at that moment. Our kiss did not last long, Yara realized that it is necessary to move on more decisive action, not realizing how, I found myself on the bed, I saw Yara, sitting on my legs and quickly removed her leather jacket. It was clear that in our couple she was a dominant, and I wanted to be a little defenseless girl.

"If you feel uncomfortable or painful - just say" - she warned carefully Yara. It was very nice for her, but she does not know what I have had to go through in my short life. We continued kissing, and I liked it so I wanted to just lie in bed and do not let Yara. Suddenly I felt that something was happening below the belt, something cold that broke into my pants. I realized that cold Yara hand tried to untie my pants and bring pleasure there. I pretended that I do not pay attention, I did not try to stop her, I wanted her to continue to do so. For a moment she stopped and said she has never been as good as now. And then I felt something nice cold penetrates me. The most amazing thing was that we did not kiss, and just lay and looked at each other in the eyes. She saw in my eyes that I like it, and began to work with her hand faster and faster.

"You have such expressive eyes" - for some reason at that moment noticed Yara, I tried to tell her that I really like, and I do not want it to stop. But she abruptly withdrew her hand and said: "I do not want this evening end, but I should soon sail in Meereen, hopefully I`ll ever see you again, my treasure." After that, she did not say a word to me, but once again firmly and passionately kissed, and then roughly pulled off my pants, as if the last obstacle overcome. I liked her rudeness. She started kissing my stomach, then dropped lower and lower, until she reached her goal. It was so wonderful that I could not hold back emotions, so strong my feelings were torn out, and that moaning cry mingled nervous and happy at the pleasure of tears ran down my face.

I calmed down and lay motionless on the bed. I did not want to say anything, Yara silently stood up in bed and began to gather, because now she is necessary to sail. She looked at me, saying by her eyes that I will always remain in her heart, and that she hopes to see me again. She quietly left the room. I wanted to grab her and persuaded to stay with me, because I have never met a person like her, but I knew it was impossible. I knew I had no choice but to go back to the palace, again to see the Daario face and continue to live the same life, to be a ruler of Meereen.


	3. A meeting.

It was obvious that both girls were not ready to give up forever. Yara saw that big expressive eyes Daenerys simply begged her to stay. Yara did not want to throw a girl, because it has never happened with that after the spent night in a brothel, it was hard to part with a stranger. The girl was sitting on the bed with lowered to the floor face, and Yara quickly gathered and left the room. Only she could be heard as she angrily shouted: "Theon, it's time!"

The girl continued to sit silent and motionless on the bed. Suddenly five people came in the room, one of them she recognised. It was Daario. She did not want to see him, and he, as if nothing had happened, began to say something: "You have scared us! Do not do that again! Get ready it's time!". "I will not go with you, and with I do not want to talk with you!". Then four men grabbed the girl and carried her, in spite of the loud noises that she made. For her happiness, Yara has not been in a brothel, the young girl would certainly not like that Yara see her in this state.

Theon and Yara have sailed at this time on a ship to Meereen. Theon did not ask her sister how had she spent the night, but the expression on her face, he knew she was upset about something. After a while, she enthusiastically said: "I wonder what she is, this Daenerys Stormburn, bet after the conclusion of our union she can not stand in front of me?". She felt the excitement, apparently she has forgotten that out of the room, where she spent time with his new girlfriend, she got sad.

The team led by Yara and Theon already swam to Meereen. They had not been met by anyone, which was very discouraging for young people. When they reached the palace, they saw a huge line of people that stretched for several kilometers. "What's going on here?" - Yara asked one of men standing in the queue. "These are all the people to the ruler. Everyone can come to her audience, she will listen to everyone." Yara was not ready to stand for so long to talk with Mother of Dragons. While Theon was standing in the line, Yara came to one of the Unsullied and quite politely approached him with a request to go to the Daenerys today. The warrior said nothing, only went to the doorway. Yara realized that she should wait, apparently, he went to ask whether he could skip them. Five minutes later he returned with Grey Worm. Yara turned to him with the same request, Worm replied: "Ruler is ready to take you!".

"Greyjoy, go!" Theon came out of the pillars, ran to Yara, and together they entered the palace, led by Grey Worm. They walked about the spacious hall, Worm finally have them on the door - it was the entrance to the main hall, where Daenerys took residents. Going into the room, in front of Yara and Theon opened a huge space, with interesting decorations, and at the end of the hall Yara saw the girl sitting on the throne, her face was lowered down and it seemed that she was not in the spirit. They began to come closer, and the expression of Yara's face began to change. She recognized the girl who sat in front of them. Finally girl raised her head, and her eyes widened instantly. They stared at each other, they recognised each other. Daenerys was the visitor of the brothel that night, she spent the night with Yara.

"My Queen, - broke the silence Grey Worm, and without knowing it, defuse the situation - these people came from the Iron Islands to you to address the important issue." Daenerys calmed down a bit, and she started the conversation:  
"What brought you to Meereen?" - she always looked at Theon or Tyrion, trying to hide her excitement.  
"We need your help, we want to reclaim the Iron Islands, but for that we have to deal with our crazy uncle Only you can help." - Yara said confidently.  
The negotiations were short, Yara and Daenerys looked at each other a few times. Daenerys got up and walked slowly to Yara to shake hands as a sign of an alliance.  
"You can stay in my palace. Your room will be next to mine." Daenerys looked at Yara and smiled. Yara caught that smile and her eyes showed that she understood white-hair woman.

 

 


	4. The warm of our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narration is from Daenerys

All my palace was guarded by Unsullied, so I did not consider that`s it`s necessary to lock my room with a key, the guard was instructed not to allow Daario to come in my chamber. That night there was a strong thunderstorm, that weather was the first time in Meereen. I was very surprised when I saw Yara with his brother. I went into an alliance with them, because to me it is politically advantageous, but that was between us last night should remain in the background.

I do not want to see her for a while, I needed to realise that she lives in the next room. Honestly, I did not even know to enjoy it or not. It was already a midnight, the city fell asleep. I could not sleep, and I decided to drink wine before going to bed. For excitement, I drank more than usual, I drank four glasses, never drank so much. I was already beginning to swing, I realized that I've had enough, and not even undressed, I climbed into my bed. I just lay on the side, back to the door, and thinking about the present, the future, about what's going on in my life. I have been kept by Morpheus. But then I felt some movement, I sit up, looked around, but there was nothing, it seemed to me that there was a strong wind after a storm. I lay back, trying to sleep, but the sounds began to be repeated. This time I decided not to get up and to see what will happen.

Icould hear the sound of footsteps, my heart began to beat faster. If so someone came to kill me - then let it happen. Someone approached the bed, and then slowly began to lie down on the mattress next to me. It began very warm, and a moment later, the man's hand hugged me at all, and someone's lips touched my shoulder. I broke down and slowly turned to face the man. The room was dark, so the face could not be seen clearly, it could be even Daario, he's clever, he would find a way to get to me, but I knew that smell. It was Yara.

For a while we were just laying in silence, I gently held her hand over her face, and then said: "Why did you  not tell me why you are floating in Mierin?". I was not mad at her, I was even glad that she's here with me. She said nothing. Drunk wine began to remind of itself, and I stopped controlling myselfself. After a passionate kiss, I sat on her and quickly began undressing her.

I kissed Yara lips, then her breasts, a little caressed her nipples. Yara gently moaning and fingering my hair. I did not pay attention for that. My lips went down on her powerful body. Nothing went unnoticed. Suddenly I remembered that I had something interesting. "Wait a minute, I want to give you a gift," - I said excitedly. I walked over to the commode and pulled out a long dragong claw made of steel. It was presented to me and Drogo at the wedding especially for sex games. During our family life, we didn`t use it, but now it was very useful.

"Well, where are you?" - A bored voice said Yar.  
"Now you will be very pleased, relax and enjoy."  
At first she did not understand what I said, but after a moment, her body arched, and she began to breathe deeply. I began to move the claw inside her faster and faster. Yara began to shout with the words "again". Dragon Claw could deliver real satisfaction, because I heard that when is is inside you - it is incomparable feeling. I saw that Yara had finished, and I slowly pulled out of her the toy. 

Then I moved higher, to see her face. She began to rebound, and I gently stroked her hair.  
"I have never had such an attraction. I'm so happy with you! And yet I was right."  
"Right in what?" - I asked, puzzled.  
"While we swam to Meereen I decided to argue with myself about whether I could put you to bed after an alliance. You can see now." - Yara said with an excitement, I smiled back and said only: "We did right that we made an alliance."

This story will not be completed a lot time else, because Yara is now next to me, and tomorrow we will sail to Westeros, to get back that rightfully belongs to us! Maybe that`s why the fate brought us together!


End file.
